Nittle Romantica
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a la tranquila vida de Usami Akihiko y Misaki Takahashi, se le añade un personaje de lo más peculiar?  Celos, amor, pasión...  Hardlemon
1. Chapter 1

En la Hiiiiiiii! K tl¿? Buffffff hacia muchísimo que no me animaba a hacer un fanfick! Pero aquí estoy muajajajaja! Bueno, es la primera vez que no escribo un fanfick de yu-gi-oh, que, como siempre aprovecho para hacer publicidad jejeje (el princeso perdido, sorpresa, 3x1 lo que yo quiera he cachorro¿?, Doctor Kaiba Y el imposiblemente inacabado el pasado que nos une.) También es la primera vez que mezclo series, por un lado están Usagi y Misaki de Junjou Romantica (kyaaaa!) y un personaje sorpresa (me hace ilusión ponerlo así,aunque lo descubriréis 7 lineas más abajo) de Gravitation. ¿Qué les parece esta combinación? Es que necesitaba un cantante y me decidí con él, bueno, que me enrollo: ahí va el fick:

Bueno como siempre los personajes no son mios, son de sus respectivos creadores, mi adoradísima diosa creadora Maki Murakami ay! Como la adoro! Ademas descubrí que cumplimos años el mismo dia! y la gran gran Shungiku Nakamura. Yo solo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos para pasar el rato y sin ánimo de lucro.

(Bueno, ahora si que si:)

Dentro Fick!:

Misaki se encontraba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión, descansando, después de un duro día de estudios en el que no había dado ni un palo al agua, las ojeras de su rostro lo delataban, (Maldito escritor de pacotilla) se repetía una y otra vez al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y la razón por la que el pequeño no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde.

Estaba harto de no encontrar ningún programa de su gusto cuando de repente…

-Misaki: Guaooooooo! Ryuichi Sakuma! En directoooooo! Menuda voz! Que estilo! Que arte!

-Usagi: (de mala leche porque se acaba de levantar) ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es ese alboroto?

Misaki se queda parado en seco, mira a Usagi unos segundos y decide sentarse, bajar el volumen de la tele, pero no puede evitar mostrar su emoción: Usagi-san! Gomen, pero es que es Ryuchi Sakuma! Soy su fan numero uno!

-Usagi: (Mira a la pantalla y se sienta al lado de Misaki) A…..ya veo…..

-Misaki: Va, tu seguro que ni lo conoces…

-Usagi: Baka! Claro que lo conozco, es la única persona que me pone, aparte de ti, claro está.

Misaki se queda con cara de gota en la frente, pero no sabe si alegrarse o no.

Misaki: Pervertido!

Usagi: (Acercándose peligrosamente a Misaki) Vamos, me dirás que a ti no te gusta el GranSakuma-san¿?

Misaki: …..(silencio incomodo para Misaki) Detente, baka! Ahhh!

…

Unos días después….

Aikawa-san: Usami-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tengo una noticia estupenda!

Usagi: De que se trata?

Aikawa: Una empresa a comprado los derechos de tu última novela para llevarla al cine…no te parece estupendo?

Usagi: Esta bien, pero no veo por qué emocionarse tanto.

Aikawa: Aun ahí más, El gran Ryuichi Sakuma tendrá el honor de componer la banda sonora.

Akihiko tardo unos segundos en reaccionar…después una traviesa sonrisa surgió de sus labios, y antes de que Aikawa le preguntase nada subió las escaleras a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, ¿Sakuma-san ehh? Sería una excelente oportunidad para poner un poco celoso a su querido Misaki-Kun…Además por su experiencia con el cantante no sería muy difícil…

-_**Flashback:**_-

(3 años atrás)(Todavía no conocía a Misaki a sí que no me odien)

Usagi había sido convocado a una fiesta de etiqueta a la que solo invitaban a las personas más importantes de Japón: Cantantes, Bailarines, políticos, Escritores y muchos más.

Akihiko había sido "obligado" a asistir por temas de promoción, pero como en todas las fiestas el peligrís no se encontraba para nada a gusto, por lo que se resignó a sentarse en uno de los lujosos asientos con una copa de cava francés en la mano. De repente sus ojos se posaron en una silueta de un hombre bien formado que bailaba al son de la música sensualmente, le pareció interesante, así que siguió mirando, así hasta que la figura se dio la vuelta y junto la mirada con el chico sentado. Usagi se sorprendió un poco, pues se había quedado embobado. Pero no retiró la mirada, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose hasta que….

…La silueta fue corriendo hacia el..

Ryuichi: NaNoDa! Tu…tututututututu! ERES USAMI AKIHIKO-SEMPAI! ! Fírmame un autógrafo por favor!

Usagi: (Un poco sorprendido) ehh…Esta bien….¿tú eres?

Ryuichi: Aree? No me conoces? Qué raro…. Bueno no importa… Nanoda! Soy Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalista de Nittle Gasper. Y este es Kumagoro Nanoda! Saluda kumagoro!

Usagi: (gota)

K: Ryuichi! ¿Qué haces todavía por aquí? Te toca cantar ya! Singing-singing!

Ryuichi: Nani? Pero yo quiero quedarme con Aki-chan! Porfiiiiii! Kumagoro cantará!

Usagi: ( Aki-chan?)

K: (Sacando la Magnum y apuntándole) Ryuichi… Lets go! A brillar!

Ryuchi: Esta bien…. Aki-chan nos vemos luego ne?

Usagi: Hai…

Unos minutos después Sakuma salió al escenario con su camisa desabotonada, sus pantalones pegados y su sobrero. Mientras Usagi-san contemplaba todo desde su sillón.

Ryuichi: Neeeee mina! Voy a cantar una canción muy bonita! Nanoda que compuso kumagoro! Bien por Kumagoroooooo!

Empezó a sonar la música y acto seguido Sakuma se puso serio, comenzando a cantar

(Sleepless beauty…..)

Su voz era fuerte, clara y bien afinada, sus movimientos eran rápidos, fuertes y certeros, además de algo sugerentes, Usami Akihiko no podía retirar la mirada de aquel hombre.

-(Menudo cambio)- pensó.

En efecto Ryuichi se había transformado de un niño inocente y revoltoso a un hombre serio y sensual.

Acabo la actuación, todo el mundo aplaudía y reía, y felicitaban a Sakuma, por lo que Usagi decidió retirarse. Estaba atravesando la puerta del lujoso hotel cuando…

-Ryuichi: Akihiko-san.

-Usagi: ¿Sakuma-san?

-Ryuichi: (En modo sexy) Me debes un autógrafo, ¿recuerdas?- Se acercó a él de forma sensual, arrimó su rostro al del escritor, tentándolo con sus labios, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto- le susurró en el oído; Tengo una habitación en este hotel, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Usagi que había entendido muy bien aquella indirecta, no pudo resistir la tentación de acompañarle, ¿A quien quería engañar? Aquel hombre en el que no había perdido de vista en toda la noche, le había hecho olvidar todas sus preocupaciones en un instante, lo había seducido por completo.

En el ascensor:

Ryuichi: ¿Sabes Usami-san?, no pensé que en persona fueses tan atractivo.

Usagi: Puedo decir lo mismo Ryu-chan.

Ryuichi: Entonces la atracción es mutua, ¿no? –Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Usagi no se resistió más, las cosas estaban claras, ambos buscaban un entretenimiento para aquella noche, fruto de diversión, y ¿Qué mejor manera para hacerlo? El escritor agarró al cantante por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y besando sus aterciopelados labios. Los besos, poco a poco, se fueron tornando más apasionados, sus lenguas se turnaban para invadir el espacio del otro, frotándose entre ellas. Una de las manos de Akihiko estaba sobre su nuca, para intensificar las sensaciones que sus bocas entrelazaban, la otra recorría por encima de la suave camisa la espalda del vocalista, causándole algún que otro escalofrío. Las manos de Ryu surcaban los hombros, cuello y el pecho del peligrís. Usagi entrecruzó las piernas con el cantante, y bajo su mano hasta su trasero, apretando un glúteo, causando que Sakuma soltara un gemido.

-(Piiiiii) _A llegado usted al Trigésimo segundo piso.-_

Ambos desearían no haber despertado de aquel trance y que el ascensor no se hubiera detenido ya que se habían entregado mucho, pero no quedaba otro remedio que acabar en la habitación.

Un poco cortado, Sakuma cogió de la corbata a su acompañante, guiándolo hasta su habitación, mientras el músico abría la puerta, el escritor le agarraba de la cintura por detrás mientras besaba su cuello, dificultando así la tarea de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo consiguió ambos entraron en la habitación, sin perder un momento, y sin ni siquiera llegar a la cama, Usami recostó a Ryuichi sobre una cristalera transparente, desde la que se podía observar las luces nocturnas de toda la ciudad, continuando con el juego del ascensor, el escritor volvió a atacar la boca de Sakuma, este, separo sus labios, y comenzó a besar el cuello de su acompañante, mientas le quitaba el traje y aflojaba su corbata. Akihiko que no quiso quedarse atrás retiró la camisa del cuerpo de Sakuma, revelando su exquisita fisionomía, y con una mano empezó a estimular uno de sus pezones.

Ryuichi: Ahh…

Usagi: ¿Te gusta?, acabamos de empezar.

Usagi recostó al cantante en el suelo, comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, con la otra mano empezaba a dar suaves caricias por encima del pantalón a la entrepierna del vocalista. Ryuichi ya estaba muy excitado, el sonrojo de su cara lo delataba, esto no paso desapercibido por el novelista. Se deshizo por fin de sus pantalones, junto con sus boxers, pudiendo contemplar las blancas y largas piernas de Ryuichi, las beso, acercándose cada vez más a su hombría, Ryuichi ya no aguantaba más aquella tortura.

Ryuichi: Ahhh! Akihiko-san…! Haz conmigo lo que quieras…mmm

Usagi: mmm…Será un honor…

El escritor ya tenía ojeado que en uno de los cajones de cerca de ellos en el que ponía (+18) Only for sex. Así que se acercó y miró el interior.

Usagi: Te gusta jugar ¿verdad Ryu-chan?

Ryuichi: Me descubriste

Usagi: Juguemos entonces.

Usami se recostó otra vez sobre el chico, volviendo a juntar sus labios, con sus brazos separo sus piernas, bajo de su boca a su entrada y empezó a lamer aquella cavidad, cuando sintió que su entrada ya estaba más relajada cogió unas bolas chinas del cajón, las untó un poco en lubricante y acercó una a la entrada del pequeño, hizo presión sobre la primera hasta que estuvo dentro.

Ryuichi: Mmm…Usagi-san ¿Qué…

Usagi: Dime Ryu-chan ¿Nunca habías probado uno de estos?

Ryuichi: No…

Usagi: Relájate, Te gustará.

Akihiko decidió conducir su boca a la hombría del vocalista, practicándole sexo oral, para ayudarle a tranquilizarse un poco, mientras con la otra mano seguía introduciendo las bolas, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Ryuichi: Usami,ahhhh Ya no caven más.

Usagi: Animo Ryu-chan, Ya solo faltan dos.

Ryuichi: Ahhhhh…no…..

Usagi introdujo las dos que le faltaban.

Usagi: Ahora viene lo mejor, Ryuichi.

El escritor tiro de la cuerda, haciendo que todas las bolas salieran una a una del interior del cantante, dilatando su entrada y tocando su próstata cada vez que una de las esferas llegaba a su punto más extenso.

Ryuichi: Ahhhhhh! Si! Akihiko Ahhhhh

-Tres, dos, uno….

Ryuichi: Ohhhhh! Siiiiiii! Ahhh! Usami-san…..ahhhhh!

Usagi: ¿Te a gustado Ryu-chan?

Ryuichi: Ahhh…Siii

Usagi: Esto te gustará más.

El peligrís agarró al cantante y lo hizo ponerse de pie, dándole la espalda a él mismo, y lo hizo apoyarse en la cristalera de cristal. Lamió la columna vertebral desde arriba hasta abajo, causándole un escalofrío a Sakuma, acto seguido agarró su ya despierta hombría y la condujo a la entrada del vocalista.

Usagi: Relájate

Ryuichi: Ahhhh..Akihiko….es tan grande…

Cuando el novelista ya introdujo su hombría entera en el cuerpo del pequeño, comenzó a moverse, con suaves movimientos, para acostumbrarle a la intrusión, cuando Ryuichi volvió a gemir, aumentó la intensidad del movimiento, poco a poco.

Ryuichi: Usagi-san….ahhhh, ahhhh ¿Pueden vernos desde fuera?...mmm, ahhhh

Usagi: Entonces tendrán buenas vistas ¿No?

Este comentario hizo que subiera la temperatura en el ambiente, Usagi penetró más rápido a Sakuma, ya ambos soltaban gemidos. Usagi se sentía en el cielo, nunca se había sentido tan atraído sexualmente por alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero aquel muchacho lo había conseguido. Ya sentía que pronto iba a acabar por lo que tomó el miembro del músico y comenzó a masturbarle, los dos estaban muy excitados así que en poco tiempo llegaron juntos al clímax, se corrieron, el escritor dentro de Ryuichi , y este en la ventana.

Se quedaron un rato quietos, hasta que lograron calmar sus respiraciones. Después, ambos se vistieron.

Ryuichi: Ne Usagi-san, lo he pasado muy bien, ha sido fantástico. Creo que me toca volver a cantar otra vez así que me voy, espero pasar otro rato contigo.-le guiñó un ojo y beso suavemente sus labios.

Usagi: A sido todo un placer Sakuma-san.

Ryuichi abandono la habitación, acto seguido se abrió la puerta unos centímetros;

Kumagoro: Neeee Aki-chan! Nos debes un autografo No da! Nos vemos!

-Fin del Flasback-

Usami Akihiko esbozó una sonrisa pervertida tumbado sobre su cama.-Aquello fue un best-seller…-pensó.

Será divertido ver a Misaki celoso.

…Continuará…..

Bueno 1er capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Acerté en juntar a estos dos bishonens? ¿O estoy mal de la cabeza? Bueno…lo hecho, hecho está, espero que les halla gustado.

Por cierto, quiero hacer una aclaración: Es prácticamente imposible que desde el piso 32 alguien les halla podido ver, pero le daba un buen ambiente ¿no? XD

Por favor dejen rewiews, me motivan un montón para seguir escribiendo, y me encanta saber la opinión de la gente sobre lo que escribo, también acepto críticas y sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Mmmm….Bueno segundo capi…haber que me invento ahora…espero que disfruten de esta locura, tuve una inspiración divina…estaba pensando en Misaki y Usagi, no revelaré en que XD, y vi una foto de Ryuichi Sakuma, así que pensé ¿Por qué no? Y de ahí a salido este lío. XD Bueno Allá va: (Dentro Fick!:)

Aikawa: Nee Misaki-kun, ¿Ya te has enterado de la noticia?

Misaki: No….¿De que se trata Aikawa-san? Por cierto, estos pokis estaban buenísimos.

Aikawa: Gracias Misaki-kun, Bueno pues una de las novelas de Usami-sensei, será llevada a la gran pantalla, y la banda sonora se llevará a cabo por parte de Ryuichi Sakuma, el genio.

Misaki abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, dejando a Aikawa sola.

Aikawa: Nee ¿Qué les pasa a los de esta casa?

Misaki subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación del galardonado escritor de novelas, ganador del premio kazakikawa no se que, graduado en la universidad de Tokio siendo el primero de su clase…bueno, que subió a la habitación de Usagi-san, a toda prisa, y abrió la puerta velozmente.

Misaki: Usagi-san! ¿Cómo no me has dicho nada? Soy súper fan de Sakuma Ryuichi! Y tu vas a trabajar con el, llévame con él, llévame con él, llévame con él, llévame con él! Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ups….

Misaki había vuelto a cometer el error de despertar a Usagi después de terminar una de sus novelas.

Usami se despertó, con ojeras en los ojos y cara de malas pulgas.

Misaki: A…Gomen, gomen. No debí molestar a lordUsagi-san!

Misaki quiso echarse atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Akihiko se levantó agarró al ojiverde y lo empujó sobre la cama.

Misaki: Usagi-san, detente, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Pero como siempre las quejas del pequeño no sirvieron de nada.

Usagi beso sus labios, su pecho, su cuello, mientras colaba una mano entre sus pantalones, el pequeño, aunque no lo diría nunca por lo obstinado que era, estaba muy excitado, pero sintió que la mano de su Sensei se quedó quieta.

Misaki: ¿Usagi-san?

… Silencio. El Escritor se había quedado dormido dejando en ese estado a su pequeño.

Misaki: Teme! Acaba lo que has empezado! Tengo mis necesidades!

(Unos días después en el estudio de grabación)

K: Oe! Ryu-chan, Akihiko-sensei vino a supervisar la grabación.

Ryuichi: NanoDa! Que kontentadaaaaaa! (¿Esa palabra existe?) XD Dile que pase, dile k pase Noda!

Usagi: Buenos días Sakuma-san, k-san.

Ryuichi: Aki-Channnnn! (Abalanzándose sobre el) Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos NoDa! Kumagoro y Yo te echábamos de menos! Nee Aki-chan daremos lo mejor! Hagamos pelis juntos vale¿? A brillar! Pika-pika!

Usagi: Jajaja, Yo también os eché de menos a Kumagoro y a ti.

K: Ya vale Ryu-chan, ponte ya a cantar.

Ryuichi: Hai,hai!

Cogió unos cascos, agarró un micrófono y se puso a cantar una balada lenta…

De repente, Sakano, el productor de NG, entró en la sala.

Sakano: Ryuichi, siento la interrupción, pero nos acaban de llamar de tu hotel, y nos acaban de avisar que un panda gigante acaba de borrarlo del mapa…y los demás hoteles están llenos.

Ryuichi: Valla… ¿Qué haré?

Clink! (Bombilla encendida encima de la cabeza de Usagi-san)

Usami: Nee Ryu, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa durante una temporada.

Ryuichi: hontoni? (de verdad?) Biennnnnnnn! Kumagoro! Dormiremos en la casa de Aki-chan! No te parece genial¿? Ne arigato Aki-chan!

K: Yeah! , its all ready ! Problema resuelto! Now canta!

…..

Después de un duro día de trabajo, el escritor y el cantante compartían coche para dirigirse a la mansión del primero.

Ryuichi: Nee! Aki-chan Muchas gracias por la molestia.

Usami: No es ninguna molestia, Ryu-chan, pero la verdad es que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Ryuichi: Claro! Aki-chan!

Usagi: Veras, ahora estoy compartiendo piso con alguien, estoy saliendo con esa persona, pero es muy poco decidida y me gustaría presionarlo un poco para que "actúe." No sé si me entiendes.

Ryuichi: Ue! Aki-chan eres un pervertido! Pero claro que acepto.

Usagi: ¿?

Ryuichi: Lalalaralala un coche, un camión una personita y un niño! Es lo que estoy viendo laealala

Usagi: (gota en la cabeza)

…

Usami: Misaki, estoy en casa, tenemos visita.

Misaki se encontraba preparando la cena.

Misaki: Ahh..Bienvenido…bienve…bienve….Tu,tu,tu,tu e, eres…RYUICHI SAKUMA!

Ryuichi: Hai! Ese soy yo! Y este es Kumagoro Salúdale!

Misaki: …..Bi,bienvenido Kumagoro…. (Ahhh me a presentado a Kumagoro soy feliz!)

Ryuichi: Nanoda! Tú debes de ser Misaki-chan ne? Aki-chan me hablo de ti.

Misaki: Hai, hai, Soy Misaki Takahashi, encantado de conocerte, soy un gran fan de sus canciones, eres como un Dios!, por favor siéntete como en casa.

Usagi: Ne, Ryu-chan, (Acercándose peligrosamente por detrás a Ryuichi) Tienes que tener calor, quítate la chaqueta.-Dijo rodeándole con sus brazos y desabotonando la chaqueta del cantante poco a poco.

Pensamientos:

Misaki: (¿?)

Usagi: (Bingo, se ha dado cuenta)

Ryuichi: (Kumagoro…)

Ryuichi: Ah, Gracias, Aki-chan. ¿Ne, Puedo ir al baño?

Usagi: Si, al fondo a la izquierda.

Misaki: Usagi-san, ¿Trajiste a Sakuma-san por mí? –Dijo, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Usagi: Hubo un lío con su hotel, y sabia que te haría ilusión que le trajera, así que lo traje, se quedara unos días. (jeje, aprovecha la situación)

Misaki: Arigato, Usagi-san!

Usagi: ¿No me das un beso?

Misaki: (Rojo) ¿Qué?...

Usagi: Hum…nunca cambiarás, tengo trabajo, te veré en la cena, no te preocupes por Ryuichi, yo me ocuparé de el.

Misaki preparó una cena deliciosa, no tenían invitados muy a menudo y hoy tenían a nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Ryuichi Sakuma en persona, así que se esforzó.

Ryuichi: Ne, Misaki-chan, esto está buenísimo! Nanoda!

Misaki: Me alegro que te gustara Sakuma-san.

Durante la cena, los tres mantuvieron una conversación animada, Usagi, no dejaba de hacer preguntas al cantante, movido, mas por las ganas de poner celoso al castaño ojiverde, que por interés hacia el vocalista, Misaki, si que tenía interés en las respuestas del músico, pero no se atrevía a formular las suyas, además, a medida de que la cena avanzaba se preocupaba de vigilar a su escritor, y Ryuichi…..bueno Ryuichi, contestaba a las preguntas del escritor con monosílabos y "Nanodas " mientras intentaba introducir un cacho de pastel en la boca de Kumagoro.

Después de la cena, el escritor, volvió a su trabajo, tenía bastante pendiente, Sakuma decidió salir a dar una vuelta para conocer la zona y traer algunas de sus cosas al apartamento, y Misaki se quedo recogiendo la mesa y fregando.

Misaki estaba confuso, era bastante extraño que Usagi-san invitara a alguien a compartir vivienda, aunque fuera por una corta temporada, a la única persona que se lo toleraba era a él, bueno, ese punto parecía estar resuelto, ya que el escritor le dijo que lo hizo por él, pero mas extraño aun era el comportamiento del peligrís en la cena, no había dejado de hacerle preguntas, y no era una persona muy curiosa…ademássiempre se había mostrado reacio a las relaciones con otras personas.

"_Sakuma-Ryuichi es la única persona que me pone, a parte de ti, claro está"_-Recordó

Valla…así que, ¿Es eso?, bueno era normal, a él también le atraía el cantante, había soñado con el en varias ocasiones y no le resultaba para nada desagradable. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse apenado.

"¿_Sera que ya no me quiere?…"_

Misaki estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, tanto, que se había quedado completamente quieto, con el grifo abierto, mientras fregaba.

De repente, unos brazos lo agarraron de la cintura.

Usagi: Dime Misaki, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Misaki: ¿Qué?, mmm no es nada aaaa jaja.

Usagi: Misaki, te conozco, se que te preocupa algo, Dime.

Misaki: Usagi-san suéltame, estoy bien, de verdad.

Usagi dio la vuelta a Misaki, para después juntar sus labios con los del menor en un cálido beso, hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla.

Usagi:¿Misaki?¿Es por Sakuma?

Misaki: (Llorando) Gomen, Usagi-san, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, se que Sakuma te atrae y que contra el no puedo competir, pero al mismo tiempo siento admiración por el y no se que pensar.

Usagi: (Valla, puede que me pasé con los celos) Misaki, olvidas que para mi tu eres lo más importante, ni Sakuma, ni Takahiro ni nadie, podrán quitarme de tu lado, te quiero-Dio un rápido beso- y en cuanto a la admiración, esta bastante claro lo que nos pasa con ese hombre, pero no olvides que yo solo tengo ojos para tí.-Junto sus labios otra vez, esta vez más apasionadamente, cuando ya ambos no pudieron aguantar la respiración , Akihiko susurro en el oído del pequeño, un te quiero, como los de siempre, lleno de cariño, amor y deseo.

Usagi cargo a Misaki a lo recién casados y lo recostó en el sofa rojo del salón, recostándose encima suyo, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Misaki: Usagi-san, detente.

-Usagi: ¿Cuando admitirás que te gusta lo que te hago, Mi querido Misaki?

-Misaki: (Rojo) Nunca!, nunca lo haré!

Ryuichi se encontraba subiendo en el ascensor del edificio de Usagi-san, ya de vuelta, cuando en la radio del ascensor comenzó a sonar Shining Collection de Nittle Gasper…(Chan,chan,chan…)

Misaki: Ahh! Usagi-san, para-Dijo, cuando el mayor acariciaba uno de sus pezones.

De repente, Akihiko sintió como unas suaves manos retiraban su camisa.

¿Misaki?-Preguntó, confuso.

Misaki, abrió los ojos, y Usagi-san condujo su mirada hacia aquel que estaba detrás de él, confundido.

Ryuichi: Ne, chicos, no se preocupen por mi, pasémoslo bien juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, el vocalista besó al pequeño, sin retirar su mano del hombro del mayor, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, sin retirar su mano del hombro del mayor para acto seguido besar al escritor.

Los dos amantes le miraron extrañados, uno más que otro, (imaginen quien,) para, justo seguido mirarse con incredulidad ambos, pero sin rechazar ninguna idea. El dragón rompió las miradas entre los Junjous, para ello, tomó una vez más los labios del menor de ellos, presionándolos con un poco más fuerza. Y se recostó encima de él. Usagi-san, para no quedarse atrás besó los labios de su koi, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por toda la columna de Ryu.

…..

Los dos mayores desabotonaron el pantalón de Misaki, deslizándolo hacia abajo, entre los dos proporcionaban caricias al ojiverde por toda la zona.

Misaki: No…basta…

Usagi-san subió para besar a su amante y susurrarle palabras de tranquilidad al oído. Ryuichi, aprovechó para deshacerse de la única prenda del castaño.

Otra vez juntos, comenzaron a lamer el miembro ya erguido del menor. Mientras se proporcionaban caricias el uno al otro. Las caricias del cantante fueron poco a poco bajando, hasta llegar a arrebatarle el pantalón al novelista, quien no dejaba de lamer la hombría de su amante. Ryuichi comenzó a acariciar el miembro del mayor, y al de pocos minutos, este ya se encontraba en su boca. Los tres permanecieron así durante un rato, Misaki, que aun no se lo creía no dejaba de gemir mientras recibía lengua de Usagi san en su hombría, aunque de vez en cuando descendía hacía su entrada. El escritor, disfrutaba lamiendo la dulce hombría de su amado, mientras que su placer se incrementaba, por tener la boca de sensual cantante alrededor de su hombría. Ryuichi, excitado, necesitaba un poco de atención por lo que no dudó en cambiar la situación actual.

Ryuichi se posicionó de tal manera, que tenía a Misaki encima suyo, dándole la espalda, mientras con una de sus manos recorría el cuerpo del pequeño, y con la otra sostenía una de las piernas del muchacho, dejando la entrada del menor a total disposición del mayor.

Aquello, no se lo había imaginado Akihiko ni al escribir alguna de sus mejores novelas BL, al tener Sakuma las piernas abiertas, las dos entradas de los chicos quedaban totalmente expuestas ante él, palpitantes, esperando ser ocupadas. El escritor comenzó a lamer la entrada del cantante. Mientras, con su mano derecha, introducía uno de sus dedos en el ya ansioso agujero de Misaki.

Ryuichi sentía su entrada invadida por la lengua del escritor, y su miembro crecía cada vez que Misaki recivía una estocada de Usagi-san. Tomó al universitario por la barbilla y lo beso, entrecruzando sus lenguas. Mientrás, con la mano que recorría su cuerpo, comenzó a masturbar su hombría.

El pequeño Takahashi, ya había dejado hace un tiempo de cuestionarse si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal, simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquellos dos hombres. Y aceptaba cualquier nuevo contacto.

Cuando el ojilila, ya había introducido 3 dedos en la cavidad de su koi. Empezó a introducirlos en la entrada de más abajo, mientras que satisfacía al menor volviendo a succionar su miembro.

El miembro del escritor necesitaba contacto, así que, abandonó sus anteriores acciones para empezar a penetrar al músico quien soltó un gran gemido. Para no abandonar al ojiverde, utilizaba su mano para distraerlo, aunque sabía que, a esas alturas, ya no era suficiente.

-Usagi: Tranquilo, Mi querido Misaki, pronto llegará tu turno. Y lo besó.

El castaño, se puso mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba, pero no comentó nada, simplemente apartó la mirada.

Aunque Akihiko, no calculó bien, no recordaba que la entada del cantante fuera tan estrecha, por lo que se corrió al de unos minutos.

Ryuichi: No te preocupes, Aki-chan, yo me ocuparé del pequeño Misaki.

Sakuma, reincorporó al pequeño sentándolo a en su cadera, y fue introduciendo su hombría lentamente.

Para Misaki, aquella era la primea vez que, recivia en su interior la hombría de alguien que no fuera la de Usagi-san, nunca antes pensó que se sentiría asi de bien, poque, no sintió que traicionaba a su amante, ya que el se encontraba allí con él, mientras le besaba, le acariciaba y lo excitaba de una manera maravillosa.

El cantante aumentó las embestidas y los gemidos, Usami, lo notó por lo que lamió la hombria del pequeño, llevándolo hasta el séptimo cielo, así que no tardó mucho al correrse, y con sus contracciones orgásmicas hizo que el cantante también se corriera.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno….tercera parte…siento el retrasooooo! (si es que alguien lo estaba esperando…) no se que decir así que ahí va una chorrada este texto en su origen se llamo (texto expositivo) ya que por unos días compartí ordenador y no quería levantar sospechas juajuajua! ¿Buena idea verdad? ….Bueno ahí va:

Aclaraciones del capítulo: A las que quieren pensar que lo que paso en el capitulo anterior fue un sueño, siento decepcionarlas, porque no lo fue…

Pasaron unos días, y Ryuichi seguía conviviendo con nuestros protagonistas, todo era normal salvo que a veces, cuando estaban los tres juntos, Misaki se ponía rojo como un tomate, y sentía ganas de abandonar la habitación, pero salvo aquello, nadie comento nada sobre lo sucedido la otra noche.

Usagi: Misaki, tengo que ir a la editorial, volveré enseguida.

Misaki: De acuerdo.

Usagi: Misaki

Misaki: ¿Qué?

Usagi: Te quiero.

Misaki: Yo tam….¡que te valla bien!

El mayor agarró la barbilla del ojiverde, hasta que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente.

Usagi: Misaki, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Misaki: Qu..que…yo también tendría que ir a una editorial algún día de mi larga vida..jajajjajaja!

Usagi se quedo un poco pensativo, pero cerró la puerta y se fue.

Misaki se tiró contra el sofá.

"_No he podido hacerlo" "No puedo mostrarle mis sentimientos", "esto tiene que acabar, si sigo así, es normal que se fije en gente como Sakuma-san…perderá el interés por mi"._

El muchacho se levanto firme, subió las escaleras, decidido a hacer algo que llevaba tiempo pensando, cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la sala de invitados donde se encontraba Sakuma con Kumagoro, y otros muchos osos que se hallaban en esa habitación.

Ryuichi: Kumagoro-san es el mas guapo de todos!

Misaki: Sakuma-san, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ryuichi: Claro! Nanoda! Pero primero quiero un caramelo!

Misaki: Toma. –El chico, le da los dulces y aprovecha para encender su cadena de música.

Lost compless resonó por toda la habitación_._

Ryuichi: Me encanta esta canción! Noda! Lost Compless nanananananana! Subete, itano itakute!

Sakuma se puso en modo serio.

-Realmente funciona…-pensó Misaki. (Gota en la frente)

Ryuichi se acercó al ojiverde y lo agarró por la cintura.

Ryuichi: ¿Qué querías pedirme, encanto?

Misaki: Ore…yo…quería que, que…que…ME DIERAS CLASES DE SEXO! (rojo como un tomate, aunque no hace falta aclararlo)

Ryuichi: (Arqueando una ceja) ¿Y por que?

Misaki: Yo…quiero atraer a Usagi-san…pero no me atrevo a actuar, me da mucha vergüenza.

Ryuichi: Esta bien, yo te enseñaré a seducir a tu querido Akihiko.

…..

Usami-san llego algo más tarde de lo habitual, ya que Isaka le había obligado a firmar unos cuantos autógrafos cuando llego Misaki estaba apuntando algo en un cuaderno mientras Ryuichi le dictaba.

Usagi: ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

…

Misaki: NADA! Ryuichi-san me estaba pasando una receta genial! Solo eso!

Usagi: Vale, vale, tranquilízate, por cierto Sakuma, K-san me dijo que ya puedes ir a tu hotel, ya esta todo arreglado, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Ryuichi: Are! Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco mas aquí con ustedes dos! Pero que se le va hacer, seguramente kumagoro quiera un poco de intimidad, ¿verdad? ¿Kumagoro?, (volviéndose hacia Misaki) Nee-Misaki-kun lo he pasado muy bien! Pon un practica lo que te enseñé ok?-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo.

…..

Usami y Ryuichi estaban en el coche enfrente del hotel.

Usagi: Bueno Sakuma, ya llegamos, como siempre ha sido un placer.

Ryuichi: El placer ha sido mío, no esperaba encontrarme con una sorpresa como esta (refiriéndose a Misaki). Espero volver a veros pronto. Jeje (Está en modo sexy porque en la radio del coche, habían puesto música).

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Usagi y camino hacia el frente, pero, antes de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta, y gritó:

"Espero que te guste mi sorpresa".

Usagi: ¿?

Akihiko se encontraba de vuela a casa, en su auto deportivo rojo, pensando en lo que el vocalista, acababa de decir…¿Sorpresa?..¿Qué sería? Al de poco rato decidió no darle mucha importancia. Al fin y al cabo, Ryuichy Sakuma era como era.

Cuando llegó a casa, no encontró a nadie dentro.

-Habrá salido a comprar-pensó.-Lástima, me falta Misaki.

Por aprovechar el tiempo se dirigió a su cuarto para adelantar trabajo para su novela, así después, podría aprovechar el tiempo con su uke preferido. Pero cuando entró dentro, alguien apagó la luz, y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo agarrándole de la corbata, le planto un inesperado beso, muy apasionado. Mientras, lo recostó en la cama con una actitud algo brusca.

Usagi: ¿Misaki? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el escritor absolutamente sorprendido.

Misaki, el personaje oculto, llevo el dedo índice a los labios del mayor, pidiéndole silencio. El escritor obedeció, quería ver como acababa aquello.

El estudiante se posicionó encima de él, y comenzó a besar y a dar mordiscos sobre el cuello de su escritor favorito, marcando la piel como suya, ya que él era suyo y de nadie más.

Comenzó a desabotonarle los botones de la camisa, para deslizar su boca por los rincones que quedaban liberados. Usagi podía notar que aunque determinación no le faltaba al pequeño, sus manos temblando, le traicionaban. El escritor sonrió, lo mismo pasó el día de la entrega de premios, aunque parecía que aquella vez su koi iba más en serio que nunca, por lo que él estaba encantado.

Cuando Misaki llego al borde del pantalón del ojilila, acaricio aquel bulto, ya crecido por encima de la tela, provocando un gemido de parte de su casero, era la primera vez que oía gemir a Usagi-san por un estímulo producido por el mismo. Cuando liberó su miembro del pantalón y los bóxers agradeciendo que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Siguió acariciando aquella gran hombría, hasta que porfín se armó de valor para pasar su lengua por su superficie, de abajo a arriba, muy lentamente, pasó su lengua por todos los rincones del ojilila, hasta que comenzó a subcionar la punta.

Usagi: Misaki…ah…métela ya.

El ojiverde accedió, complaciendo a su casero e introduciéndose toda su extensión en su boca, poco a poco aumento el ritmo volviendo loco a su escritor.

Usagi: Haaaaaaa, Misaki, no aguanto más, detente.

El castaño no paró, así que como era de esperar, pocos segundos después recibió la esencia de su escritor en la boca.

Usagi: Ahhhhh…Misaki eres increíble.

Misaki posó sus dedos nuevamente en la boca del escritor.

Misaki: Aun hay más…

El castaño encendió la luz, descubriendo su atuendo, los ojos de Akihiko no podían dar crédito de lo que veían, su pequeño llevaba puesto una faldita de estudiante que sacaba a relucir todos sus encantos y unas medias blancas hasta la rodilla, aprovechando el shock, y que por lo menos ese disfraz habían causado el efecto deseado en la entrepierna del mayor. Misaki se incorporó encima del mayor, agarrando la entrepierna del ojilila e introduciéndola en el interior de su pequeño agujero. Comenzó a penetrarse, aumentando el ritmo, atrayendo los gemidos de ambos.

-Usagi: Ahhh Misakiii, eres tan estrecho, ahhh.

-Misaki: Ahhhhh…sensei…mas rápidooo…ahhhhhh.

-Usagi: Te quiero.

Era tan la excitación del escritor que no tardo en volver a correrse en el interior de su pequeño, logrando que este también lo hiciera entre sus vientres. Los dos cayeron agotados en la cama. Misaki abrazó al escritor.

Misaki: ¿Usagi-san?

Usagi: ¿Qué?

Misaki: Te quiero.

Usagi Akihiko-san despertó aquella mañana cómo el hombre más feliz en el planeta Tierra, se dio la vuelta para besar a su koi y desearle los buenos días.

Misaki: ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, BAKKKAAAAAAA! TE APROBECHASTE DE QUE ESTABA DORMIDO!

Usagi: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo darte un beso?, con lo apasionado que estuviste anoche, pensé que…

Misaki: ¡Pensaste mal! –Misaki, poco a poco se fue acordando de cada una de las casas que había hecho con Usagi-san esa misma noche. Por lo que la cara del muchacho de enrojecía más a cada milésima de segundo.

Usagi: Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que por fin reconocerías tus sentimientos.

Misaki: (Si enrojece más le estalla la cabeza…) Por…por…por…que…!

Usagi: ¿Qué?

Misaki: ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MÍ!

El muchacho se quedo como si acabara de correr la maratón, mientras el escritor no podía aguantarse la risa.

Misaki: ¿De qué te ríes?

Usagi: De tí, eres un crio.

Misaki: ¡Cállate, olvida lo que te he dicho!

Usagi: No lo haré.

Akihiko se recostó encima del ojiverde, entrelazando sus manos y robándole un tierno beso al menor.

Usagi: Misaki, mi Misaki, yo ya te deseo con toda mi alma, no debes preocuparte por eso, no obstante eres libre de realizar tantas cosas pervertidas como desees, estaré encantado, por cierto, aun no terminaste de leer ninguna de mis novelas BL, si no lo haces me enfadaré.

Misaki: No lo haréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! NuncaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ryuichy Sakuma abrió la puerta de su casa la mañana del 11 de Mayo de 2011, cuando una montaña de kumagoros cayó sobre él. Detrás de todos aquellos kumagoros un kumagoro gigante sostenía un cartel:

Eternamente agradecido: Akihiko Usami

Fin!


End file.
